NCIS: Things Gone Amiss
by AndiePotter-Snape
Summary: Things are turned upside down when Gibbs and his team are assigned to investigate the murder of Master Gunnery Sergeant Tom Belle. What does Andrea Belle have to do with Tony? How are they related? Tony/OC No romantic pairings. I DO NOT OWN NCIS
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A girl of fifteen years stepped out of her boyfriends truck. "Bye," they exchanged. "Text me when you get home," the girl requested. Her boyfriend nodded and smiled brightly. "Sure, babe." The girl smiled back, not as brightly. She hated when he called her that. She had a name, and it wasn't babe.

Andrea Belle waved as her boyfriend, Gabe Wilson, drove off.

As Gabe rounded the corner in his beat up old truck she turned around and made her way up to the front door of her house. The house was by no means large. It didn't need to be. Only two people - she and her father, Master Gunnery Sergeant Tom Belle - lived there.

Andrea, better known as Andy to her friends and family, unlocked her front door and pushed it open. She jiggled the key around to get it out of the keyhole.

"Dad, I'm home!" Andy knew her father would be home. He was on leave, after all, for the first time in over two years. He wasn't about to just up and leave, head back out to Afghanistan or Iraq or wherever it is they station him all the time.

She normally stayed with her best friend, Ray-Ray, whenever he was away as her mother had died when she was a baby and she had no other living relatives.

Tom still hadn't answered and Andy was growing concerned. Her father always answered whenever she yelled for him. "Dad?" Still no answer.

Andy walked further into the house, looking around. Maybe he was asleep in the back room where he couldn't hear her yelling for him. She would look there first.

It was both the right place and the wrong place to be.

Andrea Belle screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was sitting at his desk, as were his team at their own desks. Dinozzo was playing a game of solitaire on his computer while Ziva and McGee finished on their reports.

Gibbs reached for his phone as it rang shrilly.

"Yeah, Gibbs," was barked into the cellular device. He nodded and hummed every now and then. "Okay. On it." Gibbs' entire team was looking at him, waiting for the call. "Gear up! We got a dead Gunny out in Alexandria."

Gibbs walked out the door of headquarters followed by his team.

**AT THE CRIME SCENE**

_GibbsPOV_

We walked onto the crime scene. Things were pretty calm, except for a girl on the edge of the property, hugging a short boy and standing stoically. That was probably the daughter that was mentioned.

"McGee, bag and tag. Dinozzo, shoot and sketch. Ziva, talk to neighbors. See what they know!" I was met with the customary, "On it boss!" From McGee and Dinozzo and the regular, "Of course, Gibbs." From Ziva.

I would be talking to the daughter and her friend.

I walked over to the two teens (?) and waited a few moments. The boy was comforting the girl - I didn't know her name - and whispering consolations to her. The whispers were loud enough that anyone within a five foot radius could hear it. None of the words spoken were worth much, though. They had practically no meaning. They were just friendly, sweet words of consolation.

I cleared my throat.

Both of the teens heads snapped to the side, staring at me. "Yes?" the boy asked.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs. I would like to ask the two of you a few questions." I was all business. The boy nodded and I looked over to see the girls answer.

She was taller than the boy by about a head, but was probably only about five foot two inches tall. She had light brown hair and, from what I could see, fern green eyes. She had a light tan and her cheeks were somewhat sun burnt. Her face was clear and in a stony expression. It was like she wasn't even effected by any of this.

"Sure," She spoke smoothly except for a slight hitch at the end.

"Alright. So what are your names?" I tried to sound less severe. The girl had just lost her father. "I'm Reynaldo Gallegos. You can call me Ray-Ray, though, if you want." I nodded.

"Sure. What's your name, sweetheart?" My paternal tendencies were surfacing.

"Andrea Belle. Call me Andy, Agent Gibbs," she answered.

"Alright, so, what's the victim's name and his connection to the both of you?"

"The victim is my dad. His name is Tom Belle. Ray-Ray is my best friend. He stays around the house and I go over to his whenever Dad couldn't take me with him on duty." She probably had to do it every time. I wouldn't want my daughter around that.

"Which was every time." Right.

"Ok. So I'm going to have to ask you to rehash everything that happened when you found your dad," I asked. Hopefully she wouldn't break the hell down.

"Well, Gabe - he's my boyfriend - dropped me off after a date and we said goodbye. I went inside and when Dad didn't immediately answer back when I yelled that I was home, I assumed he was in the back room. He can't hear me back there. So, I went back to the back room and I assumed right. He just didn't answer for the reason I thought… Anyway, I called NCIS first and then when I got off the line with them, I called Ray-Ray. Ray-Ray only got here about five minutes ago. He was down the street."

"Alright. So who's this boyfriend?"

"It wasn't Gabe, if that's what you're thinking. He was with me the whole night. He may not be the most ideal, but he's a nice guy. He wouldn't do something like that!" Andrea all but shrieked at me. I just stared at her.

"Just because he was with you the whole night, Andy, doesn't mean he didn't get someone to do it for him. You know how much he hates your Dad. And plus remember what happened when you wanted to cut a date short so you could get home to see your dad?" The last part was whispered, as if the boy didn't want me to hear. What the hell did this boyfriend of hers do when he got mad?

"We're not ruling anyone out. Just tell me about him." I wanted to have a reason to know about him. He didn't sound like a very nice guy.

"Well, what do you need to know?"

"What's he like? Is there any reason he would have for doing anything to your dad? Physical appearance, in case we have to find him." In case I need to arrest him for assault any time in the near future.

"Um, well, he's a nice guy, like I said. He likes having fun. But sometimes he can have anger problems."

"What sort of anger problems?"

"Well, sometimes he yells, and then other times he likes to throw things."

"What sort of things does he like to throw?" Fists, maybe?

"Just, stuff…" Uh huh. Right. Stuff, my ass.

"Alright. Continue."

"Gabe didn't exactly like my dad, but he would never do anything that would hurt me, so he would never kill my dad. There's no question about it that it wasn't him. Anyway, he's tall. About 6'1, I think. He has black hair and really dark almost black eyes. He's pretty pale. And he dresses sort of geekish slash designer, I guess? I don't know, button ups and designer jeans, anyway, with a bracelet with pink beads that his sister made him. He always wears that. His hair is long and sorta curly." At least she knew how to be thorough.

"Alright. We'll call if we need anything else." I could see Ducky pulling up and Dinozzo walking over.

"Okay. Do I need to give you my number or anything, Special Agent Gibbs?" Reynaldo asked.

"No. We'll find it if we need it." I was staring at Andrea as I answered absent mindedly. She was staring at Tony with a strange look on her face. I heard her breath hitch and tears welled in her eyes.

"Ray!" She whispered frantically. "Ray-Ray, he looks just like him…" She choked. Reynaldo looked at what she was looking at. His eyes widened and then shook his head.

"No, Andy. That's not your dad. He's dead, remember? He can't come back from the dead. That's not him. Look, he doesn't have the crescent moon scar on his cheek."

Andrea looked up, her eyes zeroing in on Tony's right cheek and then she looked away, seeming to deflate. I looked between her and Tony and then realized, Andrea and Dinozzo had the exact same eye color and hair color. Their noses were the same shape and the curve of Andrea's bottom lip was almost exactly like Tony's.

"This the daughter?" Tony asked in a hushed voice when he finally made it over.

"Yeah."

"We need a picture if him. His face is completely destroyed and we have no idea what he looks like. Think she might have a picture so we don't have to search data?"

"Most likely. Ask her. Her name's Andrea."

"Alright. Hello, Andrea. My names Special Agent Dinozzo."

"Hello, Special Agent Dinozzo," Andrea answered in a curiously dead voice. She looked up and Tony flinched.

"Um. Do you have a picture of your dad we can use until we get back to head quarters?"

Andrea nodded and reached into her back pocket, pulling out a bright orange wallet made out of duct tape. She pulled a picture out of it and jammed it back into her back pocket. Andrea rubbed her thumb over the surface of the picture and then handed it over to Dinozzo.

Tony took the picture and looked at it. His eyes widened and he very nearly dropped the photograph.

"Boss…"

"What?" I barked. We needed to hurry this up so we could start the investigation.

Tony held the picture up and I about head slapped him. What the hell was this? He needed to stop joking and show me the actual picture, not one of him!

"Stop messin' around, Dinozzo! Let me see the actual photo." I held my hand out.

When he said, "Boss, this _is _the actual photo!" , I wasn't expecting to find truth shining through his eyes.

Master Gunnery Sergeant Tom Belle was Anthony Dinozzo's twin.

What the hell?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Tony Pov

It was maybe two hours after we had gotten back to HQ from the crime scene. The daughter of the victim, _'Andrea. She's your niece,' _my mind corrected me. Andrea was seated at Gibbs' desk spinning round and round in his office chair. She was staring up at the ceiling, tossing a small alien-shaped hackey-sack up into the air and catching it. She only missed it a few times. Andrea said she had gotten it at Roswell, New Mexico's yearly U.F.O Festival in the summer before her dad had had to leave for two years. That was almost three years ago, she'd said. _**[AN: Reason I threw that in there is because I live in Roswell, NM, and the festival is happening right now. It's nuts and there are tourists everywhere. Not all that fond of the tourists, but it's hella fun. :D]**_

Suddenly, Andrea stopped spinning and reached down for the bag of do-hickeys that she brought. Her hand dove in a pulled out a small plastic container. She popped the lid on it and tipped it over. Out came… white… gooey stuff? The girl started playing with it and I realized that it was silly putty. White silly putty.

She ran it through her fingers and squeezed it a few times. As I watched, I noticed that the putty had a great likeness to Flubber. It was squishy and looked slightly lumpy.

Andrea paused her play and grabbed one of the noticeably larger lumps. She pulled and separated the putty, pulling out a small plastic dinosaur toy. She placed the toy on Gibbs' desk and leaned back in her seat, placing the white over her eyes. She spun the chair half way each way and began to hum. If this song was anything to go by, she probably had good taste in music.

I could hear the lyrics in my head. _'Josie's on a vacation far away. Come around and talk it over. So many things that I want to say. You know I like my girls a little bit older. I just want to use your love tonight.' _

Your Love was a great eighties song, and reminded me very much of my teens years, first chasing after the senior girls and then going after the college girls.

After a few bars, the humming changed. It still sounded like Your Love, but somehow different.

"What are you humming?" I asked curiously.

Andrea jumped, startled by my spur of the moment question, and dropped her silly putty into her lap.Some of it stuck to her colorful jeans as she pulled it chunk by chunk from her clothing. "Shit," she swore quietly.

"Um," she mumbled as she picked the last bit of the squishy stuff off her jeans. "It's Use your Love, by Katy Perry."

"Oh. I thought it was Your Love by The Outfield."

"They're essentially the same song. Only Katy Perry changed the lyrics so a girl could sing them and they were a little more naughty, I guess."

"Really? What are the lyrics?" Andrea looked slightly awkward after I asked this, but then cleared her throat. She opened her mouth and out came one of the most beautiful singing voices I had ever heard come out of a five foot three teenage girl.

"_I know you know my boyfriend is out of town. So have a drink, let's talk it over. So many things I shouldn't be sayin' now. You know I like my boys a little bit older. I just wanna use your love tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight. I don't wanna love your love tonight. All my girls are nowhere to be found. They all split when I'm in trouble. But I'll tell you all my secrets if you stick around. The 'under-cover lovers' under the covers. I just wanna use your love tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight. I don't wanna lose your love tonight. I just want to use your lo-o-ove, lo-o-ove. I just want to use you lo-o-ove, lo-o-ove. I just want to use your lo-o-ove, lo-o-ove. Try to stop my head from spinning. Too much to drink - not making sense. Been a while since I been with someone new. But I can't stop the way I'm feeling. As you leave please would you just close the door. Now that our love affair is over. You're exactly what I was looking for. Well, go find a shoulder to cry upon. I just wanna use your love tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight. I don't wanna love your love tonight. I just wanna use your love tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight. I don't wanna love your love tonight. I just wanna use your love tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight. I don't wanna love your love tonight. __You don't mean nothing at all to me. You don't mean nothing at all to me. You don't mean nothing at all to me. You don't mean nothing at all to me. You don't mean nothing at all to me. I think I'm done singing this song. I think I'm don't singing this song. I think I'm don't singing this song. I think I'm done singing this song. Singing this song, song, song, song."_

I was completely shocked when she finished, and absolutely speechless. My niece was an amazing singer. Where the hell did she get that from?

"Wow," McGee stuttered in awe. Gibbs was standing next to him.

"Damn right, wow," was all he said and then walked over to his desk. He picked up the little dino-toy and silly putty from the hard surface and put both back in the small plastic container they were originally in, closing the lid with a snap.

"Okay, hon. Go steal Tony's desk. I have work I gotta get done," he said as he dropped the putty filled container back into Andrea's bag.

Just as Andrea was getting up, Abby ran in. I wondered what she could possible have found already, but then I remembered the DNA test both Andrea and I had taken to verify that we were blood related.

"Tony!" She huffed. "Andy! Guess what?"

"What?" we both said at the same time in the same tone. The only way you would have been able to tell our voices apart was the fact that Andrea had a higher-pitched voice than mine. Though, not by much. She had a deep contralto voice and my voice was a tenor that was only an octave or two lower than hers.

Abby blinked and then recovered. "The results came out positive! Tony, Andy. You two are most definitely Niece and Uncle." Abby smiled brilliantly at us, bouncing and swaying from side to side. It was dizzying to watch.

I didn't know what to think of this new development, though. I had a niece? How, though? I knew that her father was most likely my brother, but as far as I knew, I never had a brother, let alone a twin brother! Gosh, this was so complicated!

I looked to Andrea to see her reaction. She was staring at Abby, her face blank of all emotion, her eyes disturbingly empty. And then, as if coming out of a trance, she sprang towards me and threw her arms around me. She squeezed the air out of my lungs. I looked down to tell my long lost niece to loosen up a bit, only to stop in my tracks when I saw the small tear trailing down her cheek and the bright, room lighting smile on her face.

I made a spur of the moment decision, bending forward slightly and picking her up so her feet were dangling off the floor and wrapped my arms around her just as tightly. I heard the small sob she released and tightened my hold, hoping that sob was a happy.

I finally had family that wasn't always drilling into my head what DiNozzos did and didn't do. I finally wouldn't be so alone. I just hoped she felt the same way.

Andrea's - Andy. It's the least I could do for my niece. Andy's face was buried in my shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. My face was pressed to the side of her head, her hair tickling my nose and cheek, and my arms were wrapped around her back, crushing her to me.

Neither of us noticed the smiles that were given by the majority of people on the floor.


	4. Farewell, Faithful Readers

Hello, faithful readers! Unfortunately, I am discontinuing all stories on this account. If anyone would like to have any of them to continue as their own, or to edit them and _make_ them their own, feel free to pm me. I will still pay attention to pm notifications from this account. But be warned! I won't just give them to anyone. I would like to choose someone to continue them who loves them as much as I did. So, if you pm me about a story I would like for you to tell me anything you can about yourself and why I should choose you to continue my stories. I know that that's a bit demanding, but I'm sure if you _really_ want them, you'll pm me with the necessary information. I love all of you for following my stories and myself so faithfully.

I'm sorry if discontinuing these stories and abandoning this account disappoints anyone, but fear not! I've made a new account and already have one chapter of a brand new story up. I hope to have a lot more chapters up, at least one every two weeks, and to actually finish this one! I hope you all visit me there! Feel free to shoot me a pm if you follow me there.

I'm looking to start a community of really great stories there, so I'd like to get some staff together so I have a lot of really amazing variety. If you pm me when you get to my new account and are interested in becoming part of my staff, mention that and maybe mention a few ideas on community topic and things like that.

My new account name is BunnyLordIsHere. Hopefully you can find me! I hope to receive a few pms about my stories.

Farewell, faithful readers. It was a good ride.


End file.
